


Faith in myself

by Blondiebear2118



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondiebear2118/pseuds/Blondiebear2118
Summary: Daenerys has suffered a tragedy leaving her injured and alone. Jorah her physical trainer tries to bring happiness into her life again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all ! I hope you like this Fic it is inspired by Me before you, except Daenerys is not all cute and bubbly like Lou she’s much more stubborn.
> 
> There will be a few mentions of Jon and Daenerys but it is a Jorah/Daenerys fanfic so if  
Your here for them I’m sorry to disappoint.
> 
> It takes place in modern day but still In the game of thrones universe.

The snow fell hard and fast the road disappearing before them, keeping a slow pace they could feel the tires slip as they tried to regain traction as ice formed under the snow. Jon’s eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated on his driving. Trying to calm her nerves Dany focused on her book in her hand as her other hand rubbed lazy circles over her very large pregnant stomach.

“Geez they said the storm wouldn’t hit until tomorrow so much for leaving early to beat it”  
Dany shrugged setting down her book. They were on their way to his sisters house to spend the week before the baby came. Dany had 2 months to go, with her petite frame she looked like she was going to pop any day now.

“Just keep driving slow and we’ll be fine. I can’t wait to see Arya and Gendry It’s been so long”

“Aye.a year already , their wedding was the last time we came out here” Dany smiled thinking  
About the wedding, it was a simple affair nothing flashy Arya didn’t even wear a wedding dress just a simple white summer dress. It was a gorgeous outdoor wedding near a lake, lights strung Through trees.It was a romantic night , Jon danced with Dany all night a rare Occasion but It reminded her of their wedding night.

“Do you remember when we made love by the lake that night”  
Dany grinned at her husband as her fingers caressed the back  
Of his neck touching the soft black curls.

His dark eyes glanced at her, a smirk pulling on his lips.

“How could I forget, you looked absolutely stunning that night I love you in that blue dress” He reached over squeezing her thigh gently, still focused on the road.

“Oooh the baby’s kicking”moving her hands back to stomach, smiling as she felt the little feet push her. Jon moved his hand up to rub her belly.

Dany couldn’t help but smile like a fool, she was so happy. Everyone envied them saying how they were the perfect couple and she couldn’t disagree. Their life was like a fairy tale, they never fought, the sex was mind blowing and they were best friends. Now they were starting a family together, she felt like she was on cloud nine.

Jon slowed down as they came to a red light. Leaning over he cupped her cheek placing a tender kiss on her lips. They were interrupted when the car behind them honked when the light turned green.

“Oops” both laughing as they continued into the intersection when,Dany looked out the window the snow creating a curtain as it fell. When she saw lights peering through the flakes heading toward them, her heart racing as she felt everything slow around them.

“ JON!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a small knock at the door. Setting down his glasses on his desk looking up at the door.

“Please come in”

“Hello Doctor”

“Please Jorah we’ve been friends long enough no need for the formalities”

Jorah nodded to his friend shaking his hand firmly.

“Davos always a pleasure”

“Please sit”

Jorah sat as Davos handed him a file.

“I need your help, we have a patient who was in a car accident 8 months ago, she lost the use of her legs when shards from the accident were wedged in her spine. But with intense physical therapy I do have hope she might walk again”

Jorah frowned reading over her medical record, before looking to Davos.

“If it’s been 8 months already why has she not started her physical therapy?”

Davos rubbed the brim of his nose before returning his glasses.

“She’s scarred off every PT we’ve sent and refuses to do any exercises”

Rereading her file again.

“She’s only 28, why would she refuse? She has her whole life ahead of her”

Walking around his desk Davos sat in front of Jorah taking the file back.

“She lost her husband and unborn child. She was 7 months a long, she’s suffered greatly”

“How do you expect me to help her?”

“She’s stubborn and so are you,plus your the best PT around”

“what’s the catch Davos?”

“It’s a live in position”

Jorah snorted leaning back in the chair, shaking his head to his friend.

“I have to live with this girl”

Davos patted Jorahs shoulder.

“She has a nurse to help her with everything else and she sees a therapist 3 days a week. Tour our last hope Mormont ”

Tapping his fingers on his thigh he contemplated the idea. Looking to Davos.

“When do I start”


	2. The meeting

Jorah walked up to the house ,the smell of fall in the air.Her home was in the the secluded country side a small but charming home with a red front door.Adjusting his tie before knocking. The door swung open and appeared a young dark haired woman , with a ring hanging from her septum.

“Jorah Mormont right? Davos told us you were coming, please come in. I’m Missandei, Daenerys nurse. Before you come in I must warn you she can be quite...” upon Entering he noticed the study to his right the walls lined with books in the center a red desk with piles of papers tossed atop it. 

“Stubborn, so I’ve heard”he noticed several awards tossed in the corner. 

Missandei laughed shutting the door behind them.

“I was going to say a bitch but that works too”Jorah raised his eyebrows shocked at the girls bluntness. Almost as if she read his thoughts she said.  
“We've been best friends since grade school. After the accident I quit my job at the hospital to be with her”.

He followed her into the back of the home, where there was a sun room that had the most beautiful view to the garden filled by every possible color of flowers. Taking in the view before him ,he had not noticed Daenerys in the corner.

“Dany your new PT is here” Missandei leaned against the door frame, grinning like a mad man. Confused he looked at the women in the wheel chair, her head hanging down silver hair covering her face as she was shaking. It was a scene straight out of a horror movie. 

Eyes wide Jorah turned to Missandei frightened and confused, stuttering.

“Is she alright?”

Missandei busted out in a fit of giggles her hand covering her mouth trying to stop them.  
Daenerys soon joined in, lifting her head pushing her hair back in place her eyes watering from laughing so hard. Jorah couldn’t help but to join in. the silver haired beauties laugh was contagious. 

Once they all calmed down Jorah stole a look at Daenerys her eyes captivating with a mixture of green and blue.Her face perfectly symmetrical, lips perfectly plump and pink. She was breath taking.

“Dany this is Jorah”

Dany seemed to study him for a moment her blue eyes moving down his body, making him shift uncomfortably.

“I’d say nice to meet you but I doubt you’ll be around long” her eyes narrowing.

“I think you’re underestimating me. I don’t scare off easily especially by someone so immature “Jorah almost chucked when her jaw dropped and fury filled her gaze. 

“Excuse me?” 

“That stunt you just pulled was childish” she huffed at him practically pouting.He couldn’t help but take in her unique silver locks and the lovely way they framed her face. She seemed to be tongue tied by his words as silence lingered between them, wanting desperately to break it he spoke first.

“We should get started on your exercises”

“No,I’m good” looking to Missandei for back up, the girl held her hands up in defeat.Jorah was dumbfounded she really was stubborn.

“No your not good your already behind you should have started this months ago” Jorah sat next to her locking his hands in his lap, Grinning as he saw her tense at his proximity.He noticed pink creeping on her plump cheeks.

“Are you just going to sit there and stare at me? Don’t you have better things to do” she practically growled at him.

“I did but you refuse to do it” Jorah didn’t back down from their staring contest.

“Look Jorah I respect what you do but I have no interest in trying, I know my body and it won’t work”Her eyes glossed over but she held her chin high inhaling through her nose pulling back the tears.  
“Isn’t it worth it to try, don’t you think your husband would have wanted you...” anger flickered over her features, bringing her hand up to stop him.

“Don’t bring up my husband, you know nothing” He hated himself for upsetting her.

“I’m sorry Daenerys I didn’t mean to step out of line but were not going to get anywhere if we don’t get along” He felt embarrassed and he wanted to Make it right.

“It’s Ms. Targaryen. I have told Davos several times i do not need help from anyone ” Jorah ran his hand through his scruff scratching it lightly.

“He only wants what’s best for you” In just the few moments they spent together he knew she was strong wether she wanted to admit it or not. He could see it in the way she carried herself.

“And What do you want?” His hand instinctually found its way to his tie again, shifting it against his neck not sure how to answer her question.

“To do my job” By the look she gave him he knew he had answered wrong.

“And I told you I don’t want you here, Missy can you take me to my room I have a migraine” Missy nodded,Looking at Jorah with sympathy as she pushed Daenerys out of sight.

The whole meeting managed to blow up on Jorahs face, he needed to figure out a way to gain her trust. He always seems to have bad luck with women, Lynesse was a perfect example of that. This would be different ,he won’t allow himself to be pushed aside he was going to fight to help her in anyway possible.


	3. The call off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorahs whole day is thrown off. Dany still hasn’t budged with letting Jorah in.

It had been a week since arriving and no progress was made Daenerys. She spent most of her days reading in the sun room or talking with Missandei. Dinner was always an awkward occasion no words were ever exchanged between the two, he began to eat in his room alone rather than be with her. 

It was 5am Friday morning when his phone went off. Reading the text, it was Missandei.

Missandei: Hey Jorah I won’t be able to make it in today not feeling well, do you think you can handle it on your own? 

He blinked repeatedly, rereading her text groaning internally when another message appeared.

Missandei: It’s alright if you don’t wanna be alone with her I’ll try and get myself out of bed. 

He sighed before responding.

Jorah:No don’t come in rest up I can handle it.

Missandei: 😊😊 Thank you Jorah! Your the best! I’ll let you know how I feel tomorrow and if I’ll make it in. 

Laying back on his pillow again he rested his eyes just for a few more moments until he had to get up and help her. Soon he felt his eyes get heavy again slipping back into a deep sleep.

Two hours had passed when he woke again to Daenerys calling out for Missandei.

“Missy!...Missy?”

Sitting up rubbing his eyes picking up his phone seeing the time his eyes bulged jumping out of bed in just his pajama bottoms, sprinting down the hall to Daenerys bedroom.

“Missy!” When he reached her bedroom door her screams seemed more desperate he knocked gently.

“Finally Missy” He opened the door sticking his head in, gasping when he saw her on the ground next to the bed she clearly had tried to climb into her wheelchair on her own. Rushing to her side he scooped her up despite her protests, placing her gently in her chair.

Her face was red, not sure if it was from embarrassment or anger.

“Where’s Missy?” Jorah puffed his chest out slightly annoyed for not receiving a ,thank you.

“She called in she’s not feeling well” He didn’t realize what she was wearing until she crossed her arms over her chest covering her hardened nipples, that showed through her shear tank top. Clearing his throat, allowing his gaze to fall to the floor.

“She didn’t send someone else?” Still looking down Jorah responded.

“I told her no need I couldn’t handle a day or two” She scoffed at him, pushing her chair toward the bathroom.

“Fine. Just help me into the shower” Shocked he turned and faced her practically choking on his words.

“The shower, perhaps you could wait until missy returns to shower” amusement filled her blue eyes.

“So don’t shower for two days? I don’t think so, look all you need to do is put me on the seat in the shower and take me out when I’m done. I can do everything in between” Jorah nodded inhaling to calm his blushing cheeks.

“Do I need to help you undress?”

“No! I don’t need you to do that just sit me down and I can remove it myself”He hated when she got mad, the way she gritted her teeth drove him mad. 

“Right”He picked up her petite frame and carried her into the bathroom. He couldn’t help but enjoy the warmth her body gave off and how soft her hair felt on his forearm as he carried her. 

Shaking always his thoughts as he placed her on the bench in the shower, nodding.

“Right I’ll be right outside the door just call me when your done”She looked up at him nodding back. He made his way back into her room unsure of what to do with himself he lingered for a moment until he heard the water running.

Her bedroom was a decent size but cozy at the same time, the four post bed with a pale purple quilt sat in the middle of the room. With dark mahogany French doors leading out to a small balcony. The off white rug soft against his feet as he walked over to the armchair in the corner, making himself comfortable on it. A photo album sat on the table next to it, hesitating to reach for it he listened to make sure the water was still running.

Opening to the first page, was a beautiful scene a waterfall surrounded by snow as Daenerys and her husband kissed passionately her hair wrapped in intricate braids her wedding gown blowing in the wind. She looked happy, something he has yet to see on her. Even when she talked to Missy it was rare to come across a smile.

She was stunning on her wedding day, the way she looked at him pulled on his heart. Lynesse never looked at him this way. Apart of him felt jealous for the love the two clearly had. They were young, strong, beautiful and In love. All the things he no longer had. Realizing how selfish he was being he sat the book down. She lost the love of her life how could he have these thoughts.

Setting down the book walking onto the balcony allowing the cool air to calm his nerves closing his eyes inhaling deeply. The crisp autumn air sent goose bumps over his body bring to realization that he was still without a shirt from the night.

Cursing under his breath Daenerys must think he’s a fool swooping in half naked. He heard the water still running so he quickly headed to his room grabbing the first shirt he saw pulling it on. 

He heard the water turn off when he returned, he hesitated outside the door not sure what to do so he waited. 

“Uh Jorah?” 

He opened the door slightly.

“Are you done?”

“Yes”

Daenerys had wrapped herself in a towel, her hair dripping pulled to one shoulder as she wrung out the access water. She snickered at the sight of him,keeping his composure as he watched her hands, A small smirk on her lips. His eyes betraying him as they wondered over her wet shoulders.

“You appear to have a problem with your shirt”

He looked down realizing what she was laughing at ,his shirt was inside out, without a second thought he removed his shirt fixing it. Daenerys couldn’t help but take in his chest his muscle perfectly defined, she had not noticed them earlier.

“Shall we get you dressed ?”

“Yes if you don’t mind just carrying me to the bed Missy always sets out my clothes on the dresser for the day”

Trying to advert his eyes as he scooped her up, the smell of her lavender shampoo intoxicating his senses. The towel the only barrier between the two of them, her arm wrapped around the back of his neck for support as he placed her on the bed. Taking the clothes off the dresser handing them to her, her blue eyes quizzically studied him. Turning to face the wall allowing her privacy to change, his hands clasping behind his back. 

“I thought perhaps we could go out this afternoon?” Jorah spoke into the wall breaking the silence.

“What did you have in mind? Perhaps a nice stroll through the park for a breath of fresh air?”

He could hear the frustration in her voice as she struggled to dress.

“Well why don’t you tell me what you’d like to do?”

“I don’t know if you noticed this Mormont I don’t get out much anymore”Daenerys huffed as she pulled her sweater over her head. 

“Ok perhaps we can get to know each other better?” Jorah looked down at his feet, once Daenerys was dressed she combed out the tangles before braiding it.

“Here’s what I know about you Mormont your a pushy man and I wish you would stop pushing yourself into my life.You can turn around now I’m descent.” He turned clenching his jaw, chest puffed.

“Very well I’ll be in the kitchen, if you need anything”

No matter how beautiful he thought she was, he could not get past her attitude. He left her with a nod, practically slammed the door behind him.


	4. Sweet dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah finally breaks down a wall with Daenerys.

Later that night Daenerys sat on the couch flicking mindlessly through channels not sparing more than 5 seconds for each screen. Jorah watched her from the kitchen, making tea for the two. The day had passed by again without words.

Walking around the couch handing her the tea, sitting next to her. She continued to focus on the screen, sighing each time she disliked the program.

“Want to watch a movie?”he asked,her fist buried into her cheek bored.

“I guess what do you have in mind?”She held the remote out to him, taking it from her hand their fingers brushing.quickly pulling back tucking a loose strand behind her ear nervously.

“My choice no objections”Raising his brow at her, she muttered “whatever”.

“Have you ever seen silence of the lambs?”

“No is it scary?” This was the first time he’d ever seen her look worried.

“Not really more suspenseful, I can’t tell you much but in honor of Halloween coming up its seems fitting” he smirked as she wrapped the blanket around herself only her eyes peaking out.

Jorah couldn’t help but chuckle every time she was shocked by what happened always commenting on the scene, which usually drove him nuts when others did that but he didn’t seem to mind with her.

“Oh my god ! That’s disgusting! Why would he do that” she squealed, then making mock gaging sounds. He laughed crinkling his nose by her disgusting sounds.Halfway through the movie he made popcorn, both munching from the same bowl never realizing how close they now sat until they both reached into the bow their fingers touching again.Her hand jumping back as if burned against his, looking up at him then quickly back to the tv.

“Sorry” Nodding he looked back to the movie to scared to reach for more popcorn as if she had the same idea, for she never reached for more.

When the credits rolled she turned to him the corner of her lips turned up.

“What did you think”

“I loved it, so creepy Buffalo bill was such a weird guy I liked lecter a lot ”He laughed softly, her arms lifting in defeat. “What?” Her brows furrowed as he laughed, crossing her arms.

“You like Lecter? He was a Cannibal” giggling she explained.

“I don’t have fuzzy feeling for him but he helped catch Buffalo bill and cared for Clarice”

Picking up their drinks and bowl placing them in the sink to wash them.

“Yeah I see what you mean but he’s still not a good guy”

“I know” she turned the tv off listening to the water and clanking of the cups as Jorah scrubbed them clean. “What’s your favorite genre of movie”

Jorah pauses for a moment shocked was she actually making conversation, not wanting to raise suspicion he continued to clean.

“I love all types, I guess you can say I’m kinda a movie buff. But if I had to choose I’d say action adventure.and you?”

Her head tilted thinking.

“I don’t know I don’t really watch to many I’m more of a reader but I’m up for watching more, that was a good choice”

He smiled to himself as he dried the glasses.

“Alright sounds like a plan to me”.

~~~~~~~~~~

He could hear the waves crashing on the shore his boots sinking into the wet sand, Thoros ahead of him riffle in hand as he sprinted toward the enemy. His ears ringing as explosions detonated near by. He couldn’t hear his comrades just their mouths moving but no sound,he gripped his riffle tighter as he watched the Greyjoy’s approach. Looking to his left,Ned Stark at his side eyes locking for a moment fear ignited in the two men.

Shots fired bodies began falling into the cold water,waves pulling their bodies into the sea. The sand now stained crimson of their enemies blood.Watching the scene before him he froze, his breath hitched in his throat as he held back tears. Letting his guard down for a moment, a moment to long a cold barrel now at his temple a young man barley 18 shaking as he held it.

“You,you killed them” The boys voice quivering, the gun rattling against his temple as he spoke.

“Were at war boy”Jorah was just as frightened as the boy, all he wanted was to return home. To be reunited with his father and aunt.

“Put the gun down” Jorah stayed stoned face, jaw tightened, lips pursed.turning slowly to face his capture, his hands lifting slowly surrendering.

“You fucking killed them”Jorah flinched as the bullet exploded his eyes squeezing shut as he felt the blood splatter over the side of his face the boys body splashing into the water.Thoros stood proud for his kill patting Jorah on the back walking back to their platoon. Jorah began to wipe his face frantically trying to remove the remnant of the boys blood his fingers scratching at his cheeks.

Jorah sat up in his bed grabbing at his face his heart pounding out of his chest, he began to hyperventilate his hands grabbing the sheets balling them in his fists. Talking himself down telling himself it was just a dream the rebellion is long over. His hands running up his face into his hair gripping it gently as he fought the tears. Inhaling and releasing slowly to calm his nerves. Wiping the tears off he was in desperate need of fresh air, he headed to the garden passing Daenerys room he heard a faint sound.

Pausing he pressed his ear to the door silently cursing when the floor board creaked.

“Jorah?”Daenerys called out.

“Yes”He stood outside the door waiting.

“Come in” Opening the door the only light coming from her phone she held in her hand, he could clearly see her eyes red and swollen from crying as she laid looking at her screen.

“You couldn’t sleep either?”She whispered, her voice cracking. He heart ached at the sight of her, eyes glossy.

“Aye, bad dream guess that’s what I get for watching silence of the lambs before bed”he teased trying to lighten the mood, it seemed to work she chuckled lightly rubbing her hand over her eyes.

“Where were you going?” She attempted to reach her lamp Jorah clicked it on for her both squinting to adjust to the light for a moment.

“I was going to walk the garden clear my head”concern crossed her eyes.

“It’s freezing out” he nodded in agreement.

“Aye but it’s the only thing that works” silence lingered between the two, he shifted his weight form one foot to the other as he stood awkwardly next to her bed. She held her phone to her chest as she looked at him.

“May I join you?”his lips parted slightly at her question, her face said she was serious.

“Of course” she pointed to a sweater hanging on the back of the door, he helped her sit up and placed her legs over the edge of the bed as she pulled the sweater on. Her hair tussled as her head peered through the hole, he couldn’t help but think how adorable she looked, quickly smoothed it back in place.

“Do you want pants to put on?” she was only in shorts her pale long legs illuminated in the light.

“No, I’ll just toss a blanket on” he placed her in the wheel chair taking a blanket tucking it in around her legs. She watched as he intently tucked the blanket being sure to be gentle though she no longer had feeling in her legs, she could feel him. Maybe it was all in her head but a small shiver ran up her back as he touched her.He pushed her out the back door, her home now wheelchair accessible a ramp lead out to the garden.

Frost covered the grass, Daenerys thought it might be difficult to push her through the moist grass but Jorah showed no sign of struggle as she looked up at him, his blue eyes focused on the path before them.looking back ahead she asked.

“Where are you from, I can’t seem to place the accent”she rarely came outside since the accident the brisk air seemed woke her senses refreshing her.

“Bear island”She had heard of bear island from Jon but growing up in Essos she never been anyplace besides there and winterfell.

“What brought you to Winterfell?”

“I needed a change of scenery and I’m not much of a warm weather man so I figured Winterfell would be a best fit”he continued to push her slowly, her cheeks and nose turning red from the cold.

“I prefer the heat I’ve never done well in the cold ,but Jon grew up here and he couldn’t part with it”

Jorah was shocked she brought up her husband, not wanting to cross any lines he hesitated before asking more.

“That’s kind of you to come here for him”

She looked down at her hands twiddling her thumbs.

“His family was here and I have none so it made sense to be closer to them”

“I’m sorry Ms.Targaryen” she waved her hand at him causing him to stop.

“No need to be sorry, you can call me Daenerys. It was nice having a family again. I was really close to his siblings especially his younger sister Arya she was always so kind to me. Welcomed me with open arms.”she giggled shaking her head “ his sister Sansa on the other hand took a while to win over. But i did it eventually” he laughed deeply almost a bear like growl.

“Your so sweet how could she give you a hard time” he teased pressing his tongue to his cheek.

“Alright I get it I’m a bitch but I wasnt back then” She looked up at the sky taking in the twinkling lights. Jorah held the handles to the chair looking up also.

“I never said that, how did you win her over?”

“It was easy I proved to her I truly loved her brother not just his family name”

Jorah looked down at her confused.

“Family name?”

“Stark, have you heard of them”

“Aye, I fought beside Ned Stark during the Greyjoy’s rebellion”

“That’s Jon father, small world. I thought you might have been a soldier”

“Oh really,What gave that away?”

“The way you carry yourself ”

She looked up at him a glimmer of amusement in her eyes he couldn’t help his lips twitching sideways before looking back to the sky.

“Have you seen the Starks since the accident?” Daenerys looked around the garden the flowers drooping from the frost, their long forgotten gazebo that once held happy memories.  
Eating lunch on a warm summer day watching the bees suckling on the nectar of flowers as her and Jon carelessly laughed the day away.

“No” Her shoulders dropped shamefully.

“You should, ill take you”Jorahs hand reaches for her shoulder, reluctantly pulling back.

“I think we should head in, it’s getting too cold”

“Aye” He realized she was shaking lightly forgetting she only had a light blanket on he rushed inside,returning her to her bed. As she laid back her palm slid down his back as he lowered her. Their eyes locking just for a moment, he could feel her warm breath against his cheek.

Standing straight he nodded.

“Goodnight Daenerys” slipping out the door she whispered out to him, he paused looking back at her soft face.

“Thank you Jorah, for tonight...I needed it”

Without another word he closed the door, his palm resting against it releasing a breath he hadn’t realized he held.


	5. The Dragon Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah discovers more about Daenerys and her tragic life.

Missandei did not return the following day either, texting Jorah to inform him that she wouldn’t be returning until Tuesday morning. The weekend seemed to go on without a hitch now Sunday morning, Daenerys sat at her desk scribbling away in a notebook, her thick brows furrowed concentrating on her words,Jorah couldn’t help but watch as her hair fell into her face her dainty fingers tucking it behind her ears.

Daenerys could feel his presence as he watched her, a flush crept up her neck.heat rising into her cheeks.Looking up, he stood in jeans and pale v-neck yellow long sleeve shirt. 

Something about the color complimented his features. She was unsure of his age, assuming he was in his 40s. For being a northerner his skin was tanned, making his piercing blue eyes standout more so.

She sat her pen down, crossing her arms lifting her brow at him.

“Can I help you?” He chuckled setting down her tea, taking a seat across from her desk.  
Sipping from his own cup.

“What are you writing?” She looked at him confused as if he should already know the answer.

“You’re joking?” Jorah sat his tea back down,shaking his head.

She pulled two novels out from her desk drawer, on the cover stood a woman her silver strands wrapped in intricate braids half flowing down her back, dressed in gorgeous blue silk gown as three dragons roamed the sky. Reading over the title and authors name he looked to her stunned.

“The dragon queen by Daenerys Targaryen. You wrote these?” He turned the cover to her as if he was proving this to her. She smirked at his reaction.

“Yes,my agent says I don’t need to write anything until I’m ready. But apart of me feels like if I start to write it will help me move on”she took the paper she was previously writing on and crinkled it tossing it into the trash.

“But I cant seem to get so much as a chapter done”

Jorah flipped through the pages a handful of elaborate pictures graced the pages of weapons, maps and of course dragons.

“What are they about?” His focus turning to the first chapter.

“Well it’s about a princess who lived in exile with her brother after her father the ‘mad king’was murdered. She is sold off to a Dothraki Khal by her own brother in promise of becoming king. But she soon realizes that her brother is not worthy to be king, her husband then becomes ill. After his death she climbs into his pyre where her dragons are born.All the while there are other royal families fighting for the thrown.When she sails to Westeros that’s when she meets her lover Jon Snow and they fight side by side against the dead”

Jorah sat at the edge of his seat hanging on to every word.

“Are the characters based on people in your life?”

“Yes, obviously Jon was my husband, the Khal was my first boyfriend, the dragons are from the three previous miscarriages I had, the mad king my father” Her eyes glossed over as she fought back the tears, focusing on the view out the window anywhere but at Jorah.  
“I’m starting to think I’m cursed”

“What makes you say that?”

“Everyone I love dies” His lips parted trying to find the words.Drogo her high school sweet heart died from an infection after a bar fight protecting her, her father lost his battle with alzheimers, her brother Viserys pissed off the wrong person this time and paid with his life now Jon and their fourth unborn child.

“Daenerys... your not cursed. You made it out of that crash alive and well”

“I’m still here but I’m broken”gesturing to her legs.

“no one can survive in this world without help, let me help you” she searched his face.

“Alright...we can start today” He smirked at her response, she’s strong he could help her walk in no time.


	6. Brunch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this chapter I’m going to start speeding up the romance after this ! Enjoy 😊

She couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling of his hands moving down her thighs massaging and bending her legs. A warmth gathering below her belly, she tried to focus her attention on anything but the sensations staring at the ceiling from the table.

Her breath erratic , what was he doing to her? she had only known the man for a few months and each day they did her therapy she felt herself becoming more attracted him. She was becoming more dependent on him, each night they spent together watching movies or talking she longed for more. She dreamt of him every night, thought of him on his days Off. He was the only thing making her feel alive again, but she would never let him know that.

Some days were better than others, when her body ached and her feet gave away as she attempted to walk, she blamed him. Breaking him down with her words and each day he stood before her, waiting patiently to help. She’d never met a man with so much patience, even Jon would lose his temper with her.

His hands were ruff, calloused from the years served in the military. Sitting up on the table she watched as he rotated her ankles gently, looking up at her through his lashes those ocean eyes piercing into her soul. She fought the urge to smile at him.

“Does it hurt?”His hands pausing on her feet, the warmth of his touch spread through her body, stifling back a moan. Shaking her head was the only answer she could produce, too scared to speak knowing her voice would give her away.

“I was thinking maybe we could go out to dinner tomorrow, get out of the house for a bit” Daenerys frowned.

“I don’t know, you know how I feel about people seeing me in my wheelchair”she hated when people stared at her.

“How about brunch, on Thursday I doubt there will be many people out and A Khaleesi isn’t afraid of anything” Daenerys blushed, she knew he was reading her novels but hearing him call her by her character name, embarrassed her.

“I’m no Khaleesi”He stood in front of her now looking down at her.His frame much larger than hers but in a good way, his chest wide, his hips narrow. She found herself often enjoying the feel of his chest when she used him as support when moving.

“That’s where your wrong, your more like her than you let yourself believe”She swallowed.

“Fine but I pick the place”

“Deal” He took her hand, shaking it in agreement.

***  
Missy picked out an outfit hold it up for Daenerys approval, all she got in return was a crinkled nose.

“Ok then! You haven’t liked a single outfit I’ve picked, why don’t you tell me what you want to wear” Missy plopped down on the bed frustrated with her friend. Daenerys shrugging her shoulders unsure.

“I don’t know and I don’t know why I even care what I wear” Missy grinned at her friend.

“I know why” Daenerys could feel a blush creeping on her cheeks as Missy wiggled her thick brows at her.

“I don’t know what those things are doing”pointing to her friends brows.” But they need to stop”

“Dany it’s ok if you like Jorah” Dany rolled her eyes as she played with a sweater In her hands.

“I don’t like Jorah...He’s just a friend and he’s so much older than me”

Dany and miss looked up at the door as they heard a floor board creek, both ignoring it when they heard nothing more. Little did they know Jorah over heard their conversation.

“He’s not that old, I think he’s really good looking”Missy nudged her shoulder into Dany’s.

“I mean I guess he is, but he’s no Jon”missy bit her bottom lip realizing what her friend was struggling with. 

“No one can ever replace Jon, he’ll always be in your heart.But it’s been over a year. There’s nothing wrong in having feelings for someone else” Dany refused to look at her best friend still focusing on her sweater.

“Missy I don’t have feelings for Jorah, we’re just friends and he’s my PT. If I can finally walk on my own I won’t ever see him again” They sat in silence for a moment, Missy contemplating her next words.

“Arya called me” Dany finally looked up at her friend shocked. “She told me she had been calling and texting you for months , you haven’t responded once. Why?” Danys eyes roamed over her friends concerned face.

“I,I don’t know what to say to her”

“You haven’t seen her since the funeral. She’s still your family. You should talk to her” She felt beyond guilty not seeing any of Jon’s family, especially Arya. But seeing Aryas face only reminded her of Jon and how much she missed him. She couldn’t bare seeing any of them again.

“I can’t”Missy rubbed Dany’s back, as she fought back the tears. Missy stood walking back to Dany’s closet pulling out a red and white striped sweater with black jeans.Showing the ensemble to her friend.

“I like it” Dany smiled wiping her wet cheeks, tossing the outfit on the bed missy pulled her into a tight embrace.

*****  
Jorah was walking into the kitchen when he passed Daenerys room pausing when he heard his name coming out of Missys lips.

“Dany it’s ok if you like Jorah” His heart fluttered for a moment, did she really like him? He felt like a school boy hearing his crush might like him back. That was until her heard her words.

“I don’t like Jorah...He’s just a friend and he’s so much older than me ” His heart sank, even though she didn’t know he was there he was embarrassed for getting his hopes up. Too scared to hear anymore he quickly turned back to his room.


	7. Only you

She ran her hand through her hair Missy helped her straighten it out something she rarely did, she always kept it in her natural curls. She kept telling herself this was just brunch with a friend but her stomach told her otherwise.

As they began to work together closer she couldn’t help but be more aware of her appearance, making sure her hair was tidy, at least some makeup on and always spritzing herself with perfume.

When Jorah came out of his room she couldn’t help but smile,he looked so handsome in his jeans and checkered button up. As he wrapped his scarf around his neck he paused as he looked at her.

“You look lovely Daenerys, are you ready to go?”

“Aye”She said mocking him playfully.

“Where are we heading?”

“Hot pie’s”she smirked 

Hot pie’s was her favorite place Jon and her would have brunch there every Sunday and she missed it desperately.  
But she was happy when they arrived it wasn’t busy just like Jorah had said.

He sweetly pushed her chair under the table before sitting down, they sat in silence looking over the menu.

“Hello my lovelies what can I get for you?” Daenerys looked up at their waitress, she was an attractive older women with auburn hair ,name tag reading Melisandre.

Jorah glanced up from his menu.

“What are you thinking Mimosas?” Daenerys giggled at him.

“I’ll take Earl Gray with Milk please”

“Coffee for me” Melisandre winked at Jorah as she walked away.Dany face scrunched confused at the waitress actions pushing it aside, seeing Jorah hadn’t seemed to notice it.

“I’ve never been here before, it’s quite cozy”

“It was Jon and I’s favorite place you need to try the blueberry crepes they are delicious”

“Then I’ll have to order them”The skin around his eyes wrinkled as he smirked playfully. She liked when he did that he looked incredibly handsome, it was rare for him to smile fully, but that was plenty for her.

“There’s a pub back home Grizzly Tavern that was my go to place”

“Maybe you can take me there sometime?”Jorah couldn’t help but smile at the idea of showing her his home town. Take her for a walk through the vast forests, show her his family's castle.

“Of course” 

Melisandre sat their drinks down before taking their orders, the whole time burning a hole into the side of Jorahs face, her eyes never leaving him. The gentlemen that he is focused on the silver headed women before him.

“Will you go home, when your done here?” 

“There’s nothing much back home for me now”he sulked as her stirred his coffee.

“What do you mean?”

“My father no longer speaks to me and my wife is long gone”Dany’s mouth dropped open not sure she heard him right.

“Your married?”she asked her heart dropping to her stomach.

“Was”

“Where is she now?”

“In another city, with another man”She couldn’t seem to read him when he answered not sure if he was sad or indifferent.

“I’m sorry and if I may be so bold what happened with your father?”Jorah was relieved when the food arrived, allowing him to gather his thoughts.

“I’ve made some mistakes with my ex, things my father did not approve of.She had no problem spending money and after I left the Military the money ran out fast. I was desperate, sold land that belonged to my father and my family’s sword. I haven’t talk to him in almost 4 years”

His gaze dropped to his crepes afraid to look her in the eyes. Daenerys cut a piece of her french toast with fresh strawberries and held the fork up to Jorahs lips. He looked at her confused, she just smirked and gestured again wiggling the fork.

“You need to try this i think it’s better than the crepes believe it or not” She smiled as he took the bite off her fork. He closed his eyes in bliss, exaggerating pleasure on his face causing her to giggle.

“4 years is a long time maybe you should reach out to him. He’s your family I’m sure he’ll forgive you if you explain” 

“You don’t know my father”

“I know you. And if he’s anything like you I’m sure he will” 

“And what about you what will you do? Continue to write I hope?”

“I was thinking I might go to Asshai, be able to walk along the shore of the jade sea. Feel the sun on me and sand between my toes. Maybe get some inspiration”He then realized they would be half a worlds away from one another when this was all over.

“Sounds lovely” the mood seemed to dampened, as they continued to eat in silence. Melisandre popping over more than needed and it was beginning to irritate Daenerys.

“Here’s the check whenever your ready... by the way you two make a lovely couple” Jorah coughed practically chocking on his food, he was about to respond when Daenerys beat him too it.

“We’re not a couple”Unsure why her words hurt him, it was the truth. avoiding his glare she focused on Melisandre.

“Well if that’s the case” Melisandre turned their receipt over and wrote her number handing it to Jorah, winking again before she left. Daenerys grabbed the paper out his hand looking at the number. She hated herself for answering her, she should have lied to scare off the women.

“You should call her” Jorah was in disbelief was she really doing this? Was she really going to push him to go on a date with another woman. It made one thing clear, she really didn’t have any feelings for him.

“Aye I suppose I will, if that’s what you really want?” she didn’t answer him,she just held his gaze for a moment. Unsure how to respond before handing him back the phone number.

“Of course,I want my friend to be happy” Jorah nodded pulling out cash tossing it on the table, anger rising.

The car ride home was awkward an eerie silence taking over. It wasn’t broke until Jorah passed a sign.

“The planetarium! Jorah please let’s go I don’t want to go home yet” He glanced over to her, her gaze pleading with excitement, all his anger melting away.

Jorah pushed Dany into the large building, multiple groups of children wondering with their chaperones taking in the exhibits. Dany awing at their cute uniforms.

“I think we’re the oldest ones here” Jorah leaned down and whispered in her ear, his warm breath making her shiver.

“Speak for yourself old man” She meant it playfully but all Jorah thought is was what he over heard the night before.

Clearing his throat he asked what she wanted to do first.

“A show starts in 15 minutes why don’t we get in early and find a comfy seat in the back”

The gentle bear that he is, Jorah carried her up to the top of the seats. Daenerys fought the urge to nestle her face in the crook of his neck, enjoying his scent and closeness. She couldn’t help but stare at his profile and rubbing her hand through his golden scruff. He seemed too pause unsure if it really happened.

“You need to shave, your beginning to look like a real bear” She loved when he chuckled deeply his chest rumbling against her.

Once they were settled in they made mindless small talk until the show began. Jorah smiled when Daenerys gasped when the dome darkened and the sky lit up too the galaxy. Everything she did was adorable the way she crinkled her nose, her over expressive eyes brows always giving away her feelings. But she was simply beautiful in his eyes.

“Wow it’s beautiful” 

He leaned over whispering back “This is not nearly as beautiful as the sky in bear island” being in close proximity he took in the side of her face, pink cheeks, button nose,plump lips “ or as beautiful as you”

He swore he’d never seen her turn so fast, her eyes roaming wildly over his.

“What?” Dany thought maybe she heard him wrong. 

“Your beautiful” Dany continued to just stare at Jorah causing him to shift in his seat worryingly “I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable”

“No you haven’t” She turned her focus back on the show and as the words that came over the speakers Jorah sank down in his seat embarrassed, rubbing his hand over his face.

“I don’t want you to call that waitress”She said still continuing to look up at the sky a small smirk on her lips knowing what Jorahs face looked like.

“What?” Now it was his turn to be dumbfounded, sitting up again.

“I don’t want you to call her.” Before he could react the word just blurted out.

“Why?” She finally looked to him, her gaze filled with want. Want for him, hers eyes flickering down to his lips Jorah was always a confident man but with Daenerys she made him a bumbling fool, unsure of her next move he waited.

She leaned over cupping his cheek, her hand like fire against his skin as she placed a tender kiss on his lips. They lingered for a moment her eyes closed at the connection, his remaining open scared if he closed them he would find himself in bed dreaming.

Pulling away, she almost whimpered at the loss. Her cheeks pink as she bit her bottom lip gently. He wanted nothing more than to be the one biting that lip. But he kept his distance remembering the room was filled with children.

“Is that enough reason not to call?” Sitting back Daenerys fought the urge to kiss him harder and longer, missing the contact between them. As if reading her mind Jorah reached over cupping her chin pulling her in, their lips barely touching.

“Plenty” He kissed her again.


	8. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah and Dany are caught in a compromising position.

She couldn’t help but love when they worked on the parallel bars Jorah’s large hands guiding her hips gently as she walked.It had been two weeks since they had shared their kiss but nothing more came of that,she found herself falling for him more and more everyday. But they never spoke of what was happening between them. As she grew stronger she feared that their time would come to an end, but she wanted nothing more than to explore the world with him.

“Your doing very well Daenerys” the corner of his eyes crinkling as he watched her walk. They both knew she no longer needed his support but neither wanted the contact to end.

He helped her sit down on the couch, kneeling before her he pushed a few loose strands that fell from her ponytail tucking them behind her ear.

“I was wondering if your not busy at all, perhaps you would like the be my date to my mates wedding”Holding his breath, he looked down at her feet avoiding her stare.

She lifted his chin kissing him gently.

“Id love nothing more than to be your date”

He stood placing his hands on either side of her face kissing her deeply, his fingers finding their way into her hair pulling her hair tie out loosening her curls. Her moans stifled by his as her tongue began to explore his mouth.

Her warm hands found their way under his shirt fumbling to pull it over his head, Jorah helped pull it over tossing it aside.Grabbing his shoulders pulling his body onto hers. Dany smiled into his lips as he chuckled at her actions.

“Careful Khaleesi, I could have crushed you”

“A risk I’m willing to take” she said as he peppered kisses down her throat to her chest, pausing for a moment when his phone began to ring. Pulling it out of his pocket looking at the screen before sending it to voicemail and setting it on the floor. He focused back on Dany’s chest, that was only covered by a thin tank top. Pushing aside the strap kissing her exposed shoulder and clavicle before devouring her lips again. 

“Jorah please” Daenerys felt his hardon pressed against her thigh as she wriggled against him. The hands she had admired for so long moved it’s way down her stomach into the waistband of her sweats his index finger grazing against her slick center.her body on fire by the slight touch. Her head tossing back as his tongues left a wet trail on her breast, his fingers curled inside her pumping slowly her hips lifting against them.

His phone began to vibrate against the floor again both ignoring it until they heard a throat clear loudly. Jorah looked up at the doorway cursing as he pushed off Daenerys falling onto the ground startled. Quickly standing turning away trying to calm his raging erection, looking back at the intruder, embarrassed 

“Missy”! smirking missy stood hands in her pockets as she watched the flustered couple,Daenerys sat up adjusting herself.

“Did you forget we had plans tonight?” 

“Shit! I did I’m so sorry I’ll get ready now” Jorah handed her crutches. Jorah stood as Dany went and changed, shifting uncomfortably under Missys stare.

“If You break her heart I will hunt you down” Jorah chuckled softly at Missy’s joke, but by the look on her face he quickly stopped. swallowing, he nodded. Her eyes narrowing on him.

Once both girls had left he picked up his phone seeing a voicemail notification. Pressing play.

“Jorah it’s your wife! I need to talk to you now! I’ve been trying to get ahold of you for weeks, you asshole! you better call me back.”

Jorah hit the delete button running his hand through his curls worried.

“Fuck”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to know what you all thought of this chapter!


	9. The Girl In The Red Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany and Jorah finally take the next step in their relationship.

Jorah held his hand out helping her out of the car, her heels clicking on the cobble stone as she stood. What a sight for sore eyes her silver hair swept to one side in soft curls a delicate dragon pin holding back the one side.Her soft curves hugged by the beautiful red dress she chose.

Pausing in front of him her eyes glimmered as she looked at him, he couldn’t help himself he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close kissing her against the car, his senses overwhelmed by her scent making him weak in the knees.

Her small hand touched his chest pushing him away gently as the church bells rang warning them the wedding would be starting. she rubbed her thumb over his lips cleaning off the red lipstick she left behind.

“We should head inside don’t want to walk in at the same time as the bride”He pecked her lips again grinning as she adjusted his tie “We wouldn’t want you to steal the spotlight, I can’t say this enough you look so beautiful” Shaking her head she took his hand pulling him toward the church as the last remaining guests made their way inside.

As they found their seats Dany gasped at the beauty of the church. The extravagant arches, stained glass windows, large boutiques of white flowers. Each pew filled with people not a single empty row in sight. Jorah loved the way her eyes widened her brows lifting gently as she looked at the church.

The whole church stood as the wedding march began to play the doors opening as the bride appeared her arm locked with Dr.Davos , She barely looked 18.her shy smile widening as she saw her groom at the end of the aisle made Daenerys heart melt. She felt tears begin to swell until she felt Jorah's strong arms wrap around her waist as they watched the groom lift the veil revealing his future wife.

The church sat as the priest began his sermon.Dany leaned over whispering in Jorah's ear

“So the bride is Davos daughter?”shaking his head he leaned into her.

“No her uncle, both her parents passed away when she was younger he took her in.Shireen is a wonderful girl she’s my god daughter” As the ceremony continued on Dany couldn’t help but think of the day she married Jon and how happy she was. But as she thought of them at the alter Jon’s face turned to Jorah with his subtle smile as he gently lifts her veil his warm eyes gave his love away, they always managed to express their words almost telepathically.

She squeezed his hand kissing his cheek, locking eyes as the couple exchanged vows

“Father,smith,warrior,mother,maiden,crone,stranger. I am hers and she is mine from this day until the end of my days”Little did they know they had an audience of their own.

The reception was elegant affair in a grand castle that once belonged to the brides father, after all the speeches were done Jorah and Daenerys found their way to the bar gulping down a few glasses of champagne.

“There has to be over two hundred guest here i don’t think I even know a hundred people”

She watched as couples danced as the band began a new song, Jorah took her glass from her hand setting it down.

“Would you like to dance Khaleesi?” Dany’s stomach did flips every time he called her that, he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling their bodies close as they swayed.

“I added you in you my book” He was shocked by her words he almost didn’t believe he heard her right not realizing he had stopped moving.

“You did? Why?” She kissed him gently.

“You helped me pull through a dark time in my life, so I made your character the only way I see you. A knight in shining armor” he pulled her flush against him smothering kisses on her cheeks.

“You made me a knight?, I’m far from that” her fingers teased the back of his neck playing with he golden curls. “Not in my eyes my dear Ser”. He had never kissed her with so much passion and lust, the room faded away as they were lost in each other. She could feel his cock harden against her hip. “I want you Jorah I can’t wait anymore”

Without another word the wondered the halls of the castle looking for an empty room giggling like teenagers as they kissed and groped their way around.

They finally came across a library with a large purple chase, closing the door Jorah waisted no time pushing her against the door, kissing her neck feeling her throat bob as she moaned. He took her waist turning her around so she face was against the door her hands resting against it. She had never felt something so seductive as Jorah unzipping her dress his tongue trailing down her back as he glided the zipper open.

Her dress pooled around her feet exposing her perfectly round ass covered only by a red thong perfectly placed between her cheeks. Jorah practically growled at the sight kneeling down nibbling playfully at her right cheek, causing her to gasp in surprise. She couldn’t help but stick her ass out wiggling it, she wanted to be touched in every way possible.

“Jorah...please...touch me” who was he to refuse his Khaleesi? His finger latched onto the thong pulling it down painstakingly slow, Dany tried to look back when he seemed to hesitate until she felt his tongue glide over her pussy, hitching her breath in her throat, she felt her knees buckle her nails scratched at the door as his tongue worked inside her. His hands squeezing her hips as he pleasured her, his nose pressing against her cunt loving the sweet scent of her musk.

The way he worked his lips and tongues against her was unlike anything she felt before, she could feel herself getting closer to the edge with each stroke, she needed to stop him, she needed him inside her.

“Jorah stop!”worried he quickly backed away sputtering apologies.laughing she turned and faced him cupping his cheek kissing him tasting herself on his lips.

“I need you inside me” Jorah's cock jumped at the thought of being buried inside of her. She took his hand, watching as her naked hips swayed as she lead him to a large purple chase stopping him before it.Her fingers worked first on the button of his pants then the zipper pulling them down as she knelt before him, licking her lips in surprise as his cock bounced out freely.

“No underwear? You are full of surprises my dear knight”amusement twinkling in her eyes as she looked up at him. Her warm hand wrapped around his cock stroking it gently, teasingly licking the slit ever so often before wrapping her lips around him. His cock larger than Jon’s her mouth could only take 3/4 of it but by the sounds of Jorah’s moans it didn’t stop her. She continued to bob along his cock her soft hands massaging his sack. His hips thrusted causing her to gag slightly.

He instantly apologized “Dany I’m Sorry”she pulled off him with a pop, a sweet smile on her lips. “Stop apologizing it’s so not sexy”she teased standing as she pushed him onto the chase straddling his lap. She never looked more beautiful than in that moment her cheeks flushed, lips swollen, hair disheveled. He watched her intently as she unbuttoned is shirt, fingers sliding up his chest caressing his hairs, their eyes locking. Something about the simple gesture was so romantic, his calloused hands snaked their way to her back unclasping her bra exposing her perky breasts.

“Your beautiful”his tongue making lazy circles on her nipple, she bounced lightly at the warmth her clit rubbing against him causing them both to moan at the friction. Desperate for him Daenerys reached between them lifting herself centering his cock to her soaked center.

As she lowered herself onto him slowly cupping his chin kissing him feverishly gasping in his mouth when he filled her completely. pausing their foreheads pressed against one another mouths gaped.

This time he made the first move wrapping his arms around her, thrusting into her licking and biting at her throat as she matched his thrusts. Their bodies now warm sweat begins to trickle between them, the room filling with their scent. No matter how hot the got their bodies remained close, her nipples rubbing against his chest, her warm breath against his ear growing louder with each passing moment.

She would feel the warmth below her stomach build as he hungrily fed on her breasts nipping at her nipples pushing her over the edge she felt herself tighten around his cock.

“Jorah I’m close”he pulled her into a deep kiss as he pumped faster making her loose control “come with me Khaleesi ” she felt her orgasm crash over her, her head throwing back as she felt his seed fill her too. Their bodies on fire she rested her head on his shoulder her eyes heavy.

“I dont think I can recover from this” he chuckled caressing her hair.

“I take that as I did well”Lifting his knuckles to her lips kissing them.

“Amazing my dear Knight”. They stayed wrapped in each other for a few moments until they heard movement and laughing outside the door.

“We should head back out before we get caught”helping her up, his seed ran down her thigh.

His eyes widening in realization.“Shit we didn’t use anything”

Her eyes dropping to the ground as she cleaned herself up.

“You don’t have to worry about that Jorah I-I can’t... you know” Quickly he grabbed her pulling her into a bear hug, kissing the top of her head.“Daenerys I’m so sorry”she squeezed him back.

“Let’s not ruin this moment it’s to precious, let go back out and enjoy ourselves”

They redressed fixing their hair and her makeup before redoing the wedding festivities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I’ve been dying to finally get these two together, this is only my third Fic so be gentle on me 🙃


	10. Lynesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy shows it’s ugly face on this beautiful wedding day.

“Why don’t I go get us a drink?”Dany turned to head to the bar when Jorah pulled her back pulling her into a deep kiss, leaving her breathless. “Didn’t you get enough of that?” She teased. “Now that I’ve tasted the honey this bear wants more”rolling her eyes she gave him another peck.“Well I’m quite parched” without another word he kissed her hand only letting go when his arm can no longer stretch. 

Noticing the long line Daenerys swayed softly to the music keeping herself entertained until Jorah returned.

“I hate these things, don’t you?” Dany jumped at the unfamiliar voice in her ear “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to startle you” Coming around the young man slicked back his dark locks then sticking his hand out. “Daario Naharis”shaking his hand in return.

“Daenerys Targaryen”his brows lifted gently. “The author?”. She blushed she hated being recognized she looked at her feet embarrassed.

“You got me”

“Wow, it’s a pleasure I’m a fan of your books,if you don’t mind me asking what are you doing here?”She looked over to the bar hoping Jorah was heading back but by the looks of it he was cornered by another woman.

“Oh thank you, always a pleasure to meet a fan” she lied “oh Davos was my Doctor he introduced me to my physical therapist Jorah Mormont” Daario snidely laughed taking a gulp of his drink. “You know Jorah?” Dany looked back at the bar noticing the conversation between Jorah and the mysterious woman was beginning to get heated his face now bright red. She wanted nothing more than to excuse herself and save him but Daario kept her occupied.

“We were in the military together he was my colonel along with Davos but not for long, he retired 3 years after I joined” Dany was curious about his military times so she lingered a little longer “ I feel bad for the poor bastard” Dany’s brows shot up “why?”Daario looked over at Jorah pointing to the women.

“That’s his wife, she spent every dime they had and when it ran out she left. I’ve heard she’s been begging him for a divorce so she could marry the new bloke. But he refuses to sign the papers guess he’s still hung up on her. Sad isn’t it?” Dany was too shocked by what she just heard to notice the smug look on Daarios face. 

“How do you know this?” He played innocent when her watery eyes looked up at him.

“Shit! are you two a thing? I’m sorry I didn’t know I really should learn to shut my big mouth”

He rubbed her forearm apologetically , if she wasn’t so upset with Jorah she would have smacked him away. When she looked back at the arguing couple she took in Lynesse features the older women was beautiful shoulder length blonde hair piercings blue eyes. Daenerys suddenly felt self conscious looking too Daario, who seemed to be enjoying the scene too much.

As soon as he walked over to the bar his heart dropped when he saw Lynesse siting gulping down a martini, he was about to doge out hoping she hadn’t spotted him but it was too late. She stood from her seat, wobbling as she did pointing her boney finger at him.

“Jorah! Weeks! You’ve avoiding my calls and you have the nerve to show up here with some bimbo on your arm, your truly unbelievable”he flinched when she wedged herself in front of him her breath reeking of alcohol.

“Lynesse this is neither the time or place for this” Her eyes bulged, face reddening.” Funny Jorah you talk of time, I’ve been begging you to sign the papers. But I can see now you’ve been distracted”

“Lynesse as soon as I get home I will sign them, I promise you. Please do not cause a scene”Jorah wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her as she began to titer toter.

“She beautiful... and young much too young for you. I’ve been watching you two today she seems too love you. I guess she doesn’t know what a useless twat you are” Her words no longer affected him, back in the day he would have gone and hid in his office like a kicked puppy. But he had Daenerys now. Looking over his shoulder he saw her talking to Daario,that snake of a man was trying to wrap himself around Daenerys god only knows what he was telling her.

Jorah sat Lynesse back down asking the bartender for water, before he knew what she was doing she wrapped her hand around the back of head pulling him down into a kiss a big smirk on her lips as she did.

“I want you back Jorah we belong together! I’m happy you didn’t sign the papers ”Confused by her kiss and words he then realized why she did it, Daenerys was right behind him with Daario by her side. He only wanted too reach out and comfort her as tears began to fall.

“Daenerys i can explain”he reached out for her but Lynesse wrapped herself around him kissing his cheek. “Yes darling please explain to the young lady that your my husband”Jorah ripped her hands of his body pushing her back against her seat, Lynesse dramatically squealing at his actions. 

“You lied to me Jorah you said you weren’t married”Jorah wanted to kick himself after he blurted out his next words. “I never said I wasn’t married I said she was with another man...”Dany threw her hands up in disbelief.

“Right it’s my fault for assuming you were no longer married. Your unbelievable Jorah. Why didn’t you sign the papers if you’ve had them?” Jorah looked between Dany and Daario wanting to punch the boys smug face.

“I-I didn’t think anything would come of us and apart of me didn’t want to let her go yet”  
Dany’s eyes darkened her daggers looking at Lynesse who was no longer paying attention to the argument but simply reapplying her lipstick.

“When did you get the papers Jorah?” Jorahs head dropped looking at his feet.”Eight months ago”Dany snickered. “You’ve had the papers for eight months and you never had the decency to tell me your still legally married! And not even just that! That you still wanted to get back together” Jorah grabbed her hand pulling her close to him attempting to caress her check. 

“I did, but once we kissed I knew I didn’t want her anymore. I wanted you and only you” pulling herself out of his touch “Then why didn’t you sign the papers? that was over two months ago”

“I-I don’t know Dany I don’t know” Jorah began to tear up, he was loosing her after all this time fighting fo her.  
Dany turned to Daario wiping away her tears.  
“Can you give me a ride home?”Daario placed his hand on the small of her back guiding her out tossing Jorah a cheeky grin.

“About time you got rid of that Bimbo”Lynesse tossed back another martini.

“Fuck off Lynesse I know you did that on purpose, your jealous of her. But she’s nothing like you, she’s strong, she’s smart and she has a kind heart unlike you. I’m signing those papers when I get home I’m done with you”Jorah stormed off following in the direction of Dany and Daario.

Lynesse rolled her eyes at him “whatever”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, please don’t hate me for Jorahs actions! Still not quite sure how to end this Fic I’m open for suggestions I have a few ideas but not sure how to follow through


	11. Life without love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies has been a while but here are the last two chapters I hope you all like 😘

Jorah POV ****

It has been a month since I’ve seen her smile, heard her sweet voice, felt her touch. After Lynesse little show at the wedding she’s ignored me and I can’t really blame her. I’ve sent her flowers every week for a month straight. On month 3 she still ignored my calls I finally decided i would deliver the flowers myself and I was greeted by Daario slipping on his shirt as he opened the door, grinning when he saw it was me. It broke my heart all over again.

A week later I was sitting in the back of hot pies when she walked in with another man,A part of me was happy it wasn’t Daario, the new man a taller blonde. They chatted and laughed as they ate. I was frozen in my corner long after my food was done I lingered watching them I knew it was wrong but I needed to see her, even if she was with another man.

The man handed her a book looking at the cover she smiled brightly her gorgeous eyes twinkling as she studied the book running her fingers over the cover. Was she crying ? Her hand moving too her eyes wiping the tears. I watched as she jumped up hugging him, the sight was too much so I found my way out undetected as quickly as possible .

There she was again, her face and smile haunting me everywhere I went. The tv was on mute but I could hear her voice as if she was in the room, I just stared as always, a fool still in love. It wasn’t until the words came across the screen I thought many I had another chance to talk to her. She was doing a book signing next week. Should I go? Would she hate me even more if I show up announced and in front of her fans.

I somehow found myself in that book store that day, following the herd of people as we weaved our way through the stacks. Then I saw her, more beautiful than ever her skin glowing under the lights.she chatted with each and every person who she signed for. As I got closer I felt my heart quicken until I saw the blonde man from the restaurant sitting next to her whispering into her ear making her laugh. I was about to turn and walk out when I picked up her book of the shelf On the cover was her and I as she rode on a great white stallion as dragons flew above us my knights armor shining under the sunlight.

I quickly asked for a pen from the person next me, writing as quickly as possible inside the cover, with only 3 people standing between her and I.

There she was in the flesh,I slide the book in front of her, not looking up right away as she talked to the blonde man.

“Who should I address this too?” 

“Khaleesi” her gorgeous face looking up at me shocked.

“Jorah...What are you doing here?” I watched as the color drained from her face. My heart stopped. She wasn’t happy to see me.

“Dany I’m not here too cause a scene just please read what I wrote, that’s all I’m asking of you. Please...” I had to leave,I couldn’t wait for her too read it, not now.

I would have too wait for her answer.

Dany’s POV 

What was he doing here? Did Missy tell him? God he looked so handsome, he looked so sad. Dany get a grip he lied too you. He broke your heart. 

“What did he write?”

Jaime motioned me too read his message. Opening the cover, in neat blue writing he spilled his heart to me.

Khaleesi,

I don’t know what it will take for you too forgive me, but what I do know is how strong you are, how kind and smart you are. I’ve seen the best and worst of you. I love every side of you and I know what I did was inexcusable but I miss you everyday all I think about is you. I’m drowning,  
If there is a part of you that forgives me, meet me tonight at 7 we’re we first kissed.

“He wants me too meet him” Apart of me wants to stay angry with him, punish him for what he did too me. But life without him has been unbearable, I miss his touch, his voice, his presence.

“We all know you love him or I don’t think you would have made this” I looked down to his painted features on my cover.


	12. Chapter 12

Jorah paced the planetariums stage as 7 approached. He wore his favorite pale blue button up and dress pants hoping to impress Dany.A pile of blankets and two pillows laid out on the floor next too him, with wine and chocolate covered strawberries.

“Like a fancy shirt will help her forgive you, you git”He mumbled too himself wiping small drips of sweat from his forehead, adjusting his tie . The lights dimmed as the night sky filled the dome. He thought to himself she should be here by now. 5 minutes turned to 15, 15 turned too 30.

He felt as if his heart deflated fighting back tears, pulling off his tie he threw it down plopping down into a seat his head in his hands.

“I really like this tie”Jorah looked up standing when he saw her standing there dangling his tie on her finger, grinning.

“You came... Dany I-I “ Dany held her hand up stopping his words, approaching him slowly.

“You hurt me Jorah,My plan was not ever talk to you again...”Jorahs head dropped down in shame. “But then I thought of what my life would be like without you and I couldn’t picture it. I love you... ” Jorah went eyes widened his chest pounding a million miles a minute. She grabbed his collar gently running her fingers along it, looking up into his eyes tilting her head up .

“Just one more thing”Jorah stopped his lips brushing hers gently. “Yes Khaleesi”

“Did you sign the papers?” Jorah chuckled his chest rumbling against hers. “I did, she’s out of the picture forever” She pulled onto his collar pulling him closer.

“Good. I didn’t care much for that bitch”her lips slammed against his, his stubble tickling her as their kisses deepened. Wrapping his arms around her waist he lifted her lightly. She never loved a feeling more then his strong arms around her. Her toes dangled above the ground before he placed her back down. Their foreheads pressed catching their breath. On her tippy toes she nibbles on his ear lobe her warm breath teasing him.

“I need you Jorah”He practically growled as he picked her up again before laying her down on their make shift bed, she giggled as he kissed her neck her gaze falling on the stars above. “I’ve always wanted to make love under the stars with you”.

Jorah kneeled between her legs running his hands slowly up her thighs over her waist pulling her dress over her head , his eyes darkening with lust as she laid before him in a white lace bra and matching panties.

“Gods your beautiful Dany , I love you. I’ve always loved you, since the first” Sitting up she pulled him into a softer kiss her fingers unbuttoning his shirt exposing his lean waist and chest, her fingers caressing the golden curls pausing over his heart. She looked up into his eyes her lips parting lightly trying to find her next words.

“What’s wrong Dany?” A few tears fell down her cheek his thumb gently wiping them away. “Dany please what’s wrong?”. She grabbed his hand that wiped her tears kissing the palm.

“I have to tell you this before we go too far. Im so afraid I’ll loose you again if I tell you”His heart sank.  
“Is it about Daario and that blonde man ? I don’t care what you did, I deserved to be punished for what I did” Dany shook her head.

“Daario? Blonde guy?... wait do you mean Jaime? At the booking signing?” Jorah sat back on his heels, afraid of what she was about too say.

“Jaimes my publicist I would never do anything with him! And as for Daario as hard as he tried nothing happened there trust me” Jorah ran his hand through his hair relieved but then remembered.

“But he answered the door without a shirt I assumed”Dany looked at him confused then giggled.

“He showed up at my house unannounced with a bottle of champagne too celebrate my book, the idiot opened it right away and it exploded over us both. I gave him one of Jon’s old shirts to change into. He must have answered when I was changing. Nothing happened between us. I’ve never met a more conceded man in my life” without realizing he was holding it he let out a loud breath.

“Then what did you need to tell me?” Dany still seemed to hesitate.

“I’m pregnant” Jorah shook his head as if he misheard her.

“Your pregnant? But I thought you... ?” He felt like such a fool stuttering.

“That’s what the doctors told me, I guess they were wrong... I completely understand if this is too much and you don’t want to be apart of it. I won’t hate you for it , it’s a lot of responsibi-“He cupped her cheek shutting her up by a kiss.

“I couldn’t be happier Dany, I could never leave you two” he lowered her back down on the blankets . Leaving small kisses on her stomach now only realizing the smallest of swell.

His thumbs latched onto her panties pulling them sensually, their gaze never breaking. He stood removing his shoes along with his pants and underwear his cock standing at attention at the beautiful women laying before him. She spread her legs exposing her wet lips, running his tongue over his top lip he laid before her licking the outside of each lip teasing her.

Her legs twitching in anticipation, becoming impatient she thrust her hip up begging him to taste her again.

“Patience Khaleesi”She moaned as his tongue finally explored her, placing lazy licks making her beg for more. His tongue began to pick up the pace burying itself deep in her hole, her hand grabbing at his golden locks pushing him further down. He chuckled at her desperation lifting his head smiling at her rosy cheeks.

“I want too take my time with you, I need to show you how much you mean too me”

Barely able to lift her head she looked at him eyes glazed over in lust, gasping as he slid two fingers in her pumping slow but deep, causing her to collapse back on the pillow. He peppered kisses on her thighs his fingers curling inside her hitting the perfect spot she could feel her belly tighten her orgasm approaching fast, her hand reached down pausing his. Her breast rising and falling with her breathing.

“Jorah I’m close I want to come with you, I need you now, please” who was he to deny her needs, he settled between her legs his chest on hers. Her harden nipples rubbing on his chest, lowering down her took one between his teeth nipping and sucking on it.

“Mmmmm Jorah , god that feels amazing” pushing her breast into his face, his hand began to massage and tweak the ignored breast.

Reaching between the he took his cock rubbing the tip along her swollen clit, teasing her. His head now wet slid slowly into her both gasping at the sensation. Jorah paused, collecting himself before thrusting slow in her. Dany wrapped her right leg around his waist pushing against his ass enticing him to move quicker.

He watched her face as he pumped into her, her eyes closed, lips parted soft moans filling the room.

“Look at me Dany” Slowly blue looked back at him, his thrusts picking up as she watched him. Her nails scratching at his back as they both came near the edge.

“Jorah I’m cuming...kiss me...” their recaptured tongues battling, her back curling as she came around him her muscles contracting against him the sensation pushing him over also.

Jorah remained collapsed on her small frame, still conscious not to crush her. She rubbed small circles on his back as they cuddled in silence, afraid too loose each other again.

***One Year Later***

“Fathers mothers,warrior, mother, maiden,crime, stranger. I am hers and she is mine. From this day until the end of my days” They said in unison under the wire wood tree, Daenerys in a delicate white lace gown and fur Shaw around her shoulders ,Jorah dapper as ever in a grey suit as their family and friends sat around them.The cool air of bear island had no effect on the couple their focus solely on one another.

Jorah dipped Daenerys back as he kissed his new bride, snow flurries falling around them as people cheered and clapped for the newlyweds.

Missy bounced the baby girl on her knee pointing too the couple, whispering into the girls ear.

“See mommy and daddy?, look how beautiful your mom is”

The couple walked over too missy,Jorah taking his daughter kissing her chubby cheek. Jorah pulled Daenerys against him placing a kiss atop her head.

Jorah has done a lot of things wrong in his life but at least he got one thing right, he found her, they found each other and that’s all that matters in the end.


End file.
